


Touch

by evilwriter37



Series: Intersex Hiccup AU [6]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Intersex AU, Intersex Hiccup, M/M, Molestation, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup is molested by Viggo, and upon rescuing him, Dagur learns his secret.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged & Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Intersex Hiccup AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358371
Comments: 18
Kudos: 104





	Touch

Hiccup couldn't help but notice that Viggo was staring between his legs. Face flushing red, he hurriedly closed them, cleared his throat.

"Sorry, my dear. Couldn't help myself." Viggo leaned back in his chair. Hiccup was on the other side of his desk, hands bound in front of him. The Hunters had caught him and brought him to Viggo while they'd been looking for Viggo's gold, and there was nothing Hiccup could do at the moment. He didn't like the implication of Viggo staring between his legs, what that could mean he wanted from him. "Just thought you would have more of a bulge, you know. You have large hands."

"Are we... really discussing my penis size?" Hiccup's voice squeaked at the question. Well, he technically didn't have a penis, but Viggo didn't have to know that.

"Yes," Viggo answered, seemingly unbothered, while Hiccup most definitely was. "It's alright if it's small. You're still beautiful."

Hiccup made a gagging sound. He didn't want to be complimented by any of his enemies, especially this one. "Can we not talk about this?" Hiccup asked.

"Then what do you suggest we do to pass the time?" Viggo got out of his chair and came around the desk to stand in front of Hiccup. "I was thinking there were a few ways."

"I'd rather pass the time in a cell," Hiccup said. He didn't want to be anywhere around Viggo, especially not after he was making his interests so clear. 

"And I'd rather you stay here." Viggo put a hand down, grabbed Hiccup by the throat, using the grip to pull him up and out of his chair. "It'll be more entertaining that way."

Viggo kissed him. Hiccup cringed, brought up his hands to try to bash at his chest, but he just hurt himself, as he was wearing armor. Hiccup squirmed, attempted to move away, but Viggo just squeezed his throat, making it hard for him to get air. He was kissing him harder, hungrily, like he'd been wanting to do this for a long time. 

Finally, Hiccup was able to pull his mouth away. "Don't do that!" he shouted. "Don't touch me!"

"Oh, I'll be touching you in lots of places." Viggo walked him backwards, slammed him against the wall, hand still around his neck. Hiccup hated the hold, hated how big his hands were.

Hiccup screamed into Viggo's mouth as he kissed him again. He fought and struggled, but there was nothing he could do as the man enveloped him with his lips. Hiccup had never kissed a man before, had only ever kissed Astrid, and this felt very different from that. This was heated and passionate, seeking more from him than just an innocent peck. Hiccup suddenly knew with terrible clarity that Viggo was going to rape him. 

No, he couldn't, he couldn't! Then he would know what he had between his legs! He would know!

Hiccup managed to tear himself away, tilt his head to the side. Viggo just kissed his jaw.

"Get off of me." His words were weak. "Don't do this."

"But this is going to be fun," Viggo said. "Just relax and you'll enjoy this.” His hands went to the hem of Hiccup's pants, began pulling them down. Hiccup was trapped against the wall, and all his squirming didn't seem to hinder Viggo very much.

"No, no, no!"

But then his pants were down, and Viggo was staring between his legs. Hiccup gasped as he put a hand there, touched him where only ever Astrid had. This wasn't right, this wasn't  _ right _ .

"Interesting," Viggo said. "Very interesting." He ran his fingers through his folds, over his clit, and Hiccup whimpered. He didn't want Viggo to touch him here, and he hated how said touch sparked little bits of pleasure through him. 

"Don't touch me!"

"What are you?" Viggo asked, hand still between his legs, the other now on his shoulder to keep him pinned against the wall.

"D-different," Hiccup said. "St-still a man." He swallowed hard. He'd never wanted to discuss this with Viggo. He'd never wanted any of this from him. "Just different."

Viggo got a delighted look on his face. "A man who can bear me children." His smile sent a chill through Hiccup. He didn't know what would happen if he told him he in fact couldn't bear children, but he also didn't want this to continue. If that was Viggo's only motive for doing this, maybe he would stop, would merely beat him and throw him in a cell. Anything would be better than this. 

"I-I can't bear children," Hiccup said. His mouth was dry. Gods, why was Viggo still touching him, running a finger over his clit? He was just looking at his genitals as he did this, a thoughtful and delighted expression on his face.

"No?" Viggo asked.

"No," Hiccup said. "I don't have moon's blood. I-I don't have the right organs."

"Well, that's disappointing." Very suddenly, Viggo was throwing Hiccup onto the hard wooden floor. He lay there for a moment, dazed, his head having hit the floor. Then Viggo was on top of him, pushing himself between his legs. "But it's no matter. I still want you."

"Get off of me! Get off!"

Hiccup struggled beneath Viggo's weight as he held him down with one hand and began undoing his belt with the other. Hiccup's breaths were high-pitched and terrified. Gods, this was happening. This was actually happening.

Then, before it was almost too late, the ship rocked with an explosion. Viggo fell over Hiccup, the spikes on his belt cutting into his leather armor, almost getting the flesh of his stomach.

"Dammit," Viggo breathed. He was hurriedly standing off of Hiccup, fixing his belt. "You, stay there," he ordered, pointing a finger. Then he was leaving, and Hiccup was alone to hyperventilate. He was breathing much too fast, but he also felt like he couldn't get air in. Raped. He'd almost been raped.

He tried fixing his pants, but with his hands bound, even in front of him, there was no way for him to pull them up. He struggled and writhed, but that just ended up with them further down his legs. Dammit, dammit. Well, hopefully his rescuer would be Astrid. He would just have to wait. 

The ship rocked again, sending Hiccup against a wall. He grunted, tried getting himself in a sitting position. It was uncomfortable, but at least he wouldn't be knocked around so much now. 

Time passed, and Hiccup wished he could pull his pants up, get out of there, and see how he could help, but he was stuck with them around his knees. Frustrated, he tried pulling them up again, but it was no use. 

The door opened, and Hiccup put his hands down to cover his groin, not sure who was entering. He prayed that it was Astrid.

"Brother, what's he got you in here for and not a cell?" Dagur asked, coming into the room. Then his words died on his tongue when he saw Hiccup with his pants down. "Oh no!" He ran over, and Hiccups scooted away from him, not wanting him to see. Dagur knelt by him, reached out a hand, but Hiccup shied away. "Did he-?"

"Don't touch me, Dagur!"

"Sorry! I'm sorry! Did he hurt you?"

Hiccup thought back to Viggo's touches. He'd definitely describe that as pain, but the emotional kind, not the physical. He nodded, tears welling in his eyes. "I-Is Astrid here? Get Astrid."

"Sh, Hiccup. Just let me untie you."

Hiccup swallowed, nodded his head. He held out his hands to Dagur. 

Dagur couldn't seem to help looking down. "Uh, Hiccup? Where's your-?"

"Untie me!" Hiccup demanded. He felt tears dribbling down his face. Dagur had seen. He knew now. 

Dagur did, and once his hands were free, Hiccup was standing and hurriedly pulling up his pants.

"So, are we gonna talk about that or...?"

"Talk later, get out of here now," Hiccup said. He didn't want to discuss this with Dagur, but he also knew that he wouldn't let up on it, that he'd keep asking questions until he got a satisfying answer. Hiccup and Dagur left the room.

  
  


It was hours after the rescue, and Hiccup had seen the rest of the Dragon Riders to bed, not telling any of them about what had happened aboard Viggo's ship. Only Dagur knew, and it would continue to be that way.

"So, about your, uh," Dagur pointed to Hiccup's nether region. 

"Yeah, that." Hiccup had Toothless beside him, and he pet his head to make him feel better. He was grateful to Dagur for rescuing him from something so horrible, but he wasn't happy about the conversation that it had brought up. He wasn't happy that he'd  _ seen _ . Hiccup shook his head. He felt tears coming into his eyes. "Dagur, I don't know if I'm okay to talk about this."

Dagur came close, took Hiccup by the arm. "Then tell me what Viggo did to you. I swear, next time I see him, I'll kill him."

"He touched me," Hiccup said, pulling his arm out of Dagur's grip. "That's all he did." His throat was hurting with impending tears. "Nothing more, nothing less."

Hiccup hated it, but then he was crying, and he was hugging Dagur. He'd never really hugged Dagur before, not of his own volition, but he had to hug  _ someone _ and Dagur had been there to rescue him, had seen him in the aftermath of what Viggo had done. 

"I didn't want him to!" Hiccup yelled. He choked on sobs, trying to get breath in. "I didn't want him to but he still did! He didn't listen to me!"

Dagur held Hiccup close, put a hand to the back of his head. "I understand, Hiccup," he said softly. "I understand. Just cry it out."

And, feeling ashamed, Toothless pressed against his back, Dagur at his front, Hiccup cried. He cried long and loud and hard. When it was over, he was aching and trembling in Dagur's arms. 

"You weren't supposed to see," Hiccup whispered. "No one's supposed to know. But now  _ he  _ knows and you know."

"I won't tell anyone," Dagur said. "It's okay."

Hiccup tore himself from Dagur's arms, nearly falling, but Toothless helped him catch his balance. "No, it's not okay. You weren't supposed to know!"

"I don't even know what I'm not supposed to know," Dagur said. "That you... don't have a penis? That you have a clit instead?"

"Yes! That!" Hiccup cried, throwing out an arm. "Exactly that! It's... it's emasculating! It's shameful!"

Dagur shook his head. "It's not shameful, Hiccup. It's just you."

"Yeah, well, just me is too different from everyone else." Hiccup paced, put a hand on his desk, not looking at Dagur. 

"Hiccup, it's fine," Dagur said.

Hiccup shook his head. He would have had tears falling if he hadn't cried them all out already. "Viggo wasn't supposed to know.  _ You  _ weren't supposed to know." Viggo knowing hurt him much more than Dagur. Viggo knew he was different. Gods, would he keep coming after him because of that? What if he tried this all over again?

Dagur touched Hiccup's hand very gently, and Hiccup looked at him, eyes big and scared.

"Hiccup, you can get through this," Dagur told him. "You're the strongest person I know."

"I... I am?" That sounded strange coming from Dagur, someone who prized himself on his physical strength.

Dagur nodded his head, took Hiccup's hand. "I know his knowledge and touch won't destroy you. You can't let it."

Hiccup nodded. He gave Dagur a weak smile, then hugged him again. "Thank you." 


End file.
